


Horrific replacements

by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Horrific replacements [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (I think that's what it's called...), Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anger, Angry Mob, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Aquaphobia, Arguing, Arguments, Attack, AxE, Betrayal, Comfort, Crying, Death Threats, Denial, Desperation, Dizziness, Doubt, Dread, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional pain, Face Punching, False Accusations, Fear, Fear of Death, Fighting, Fire, Fluff, Food, Gen, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Injury, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Kindness, Lost - Freeform, Maliciousness, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Misunderstandings, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Nervousness, Pain, Panic, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Past Violence, Plans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Punching, Regret, Screaming, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sleep Deprivation, Sobbing, Spiders, Starvation, Suspicions, Threats, Threats of Violence, Trauma, Unfairness, Verbal Abuse, argument, breakdown - Freeform, fight, hydrophobia, kicking, mob, reconsideration, shouting, so much regret, throwing someone out, weird behaviour, ypositismosphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: A few months ago, Horror and his brother starved in their AU. It had been Dust's turn to bring them food but he'd gotten caught while stealing it.Ink had solved the problem of a missing Sans by promptly making a new Horror who had no recollection of Nightmare's gang. Ink told Horror to stay away from them and to call him should they try to talk to him.The gang was devastated and Dust would do anything to bring his friend back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay collab that I (xXUndertale_loverXx) and SkylerSkyhigh did together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust tries to contact Horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horror, Cross - X  
> Dust, Nightmare, Killer - Skyler  
> Ink, Horror (at the end) - Both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Horror looked around cautiously as he walked through Snowdin. He didn't want to be attacked.

 

A portal opened up and a skeleton jumped through to hide behind the trees silently, watching Horror and waiting for the other to be alone.

 

Horror winced when his stomach grumbled painfully. He clutched the space just below his ribs with a pained whimper.

 

The skeleton's eyes widened at the sight before they growled lowly in anger, their eyes shining red and purple. How dare Ink make Horror suffer.

 

Horror gasped quietly in pain as he doubled over slightly.

 

The skeleton flinched before coming out of the shadows with a lunch box in his hands. He carefully stepped closer to Horror as to not alarm the starving skeleton.

 

Horror flinched when he heard someone step towards him. He straightened up, pulling out his axe as he stared at the other monster with dim eye lights that immediately focused on the food the stranger held.

 

Dust froze in his steps, his eyes shining in concern for Horror and anger for Ink. He missed him. He missed Horror so much. Horror didn't look any better. In fact he looked starving, barely holding on. Dust had almost forgotten how Horror used to look like before he'd joined the gang.

Almost.

"Shh.... I'm not here to fight." he said softly and slowly put down the lunch box in front of him before moving away slowly.

 

Horror watched the monster warily, cautiously taking a step forward. He snatched up the food, darting back a few paces. He kept an eye on the other skeleton, opening the box. There were three sandwiches in there which he scarfed down greedily.

 

Dust smiled bitterly at the sight. Horror was a messy eater sure, but not like this. Not like a starving monster- which he was. It hurt Dust so much that Horror was starving to the brink of death. Even if the Horror he knew was dead, the skeleton in front of him was still Horror. He was still Dust's brother. His friend.

"Hey," he said softly with a small smile. "We have more food at home. If you come with us we can give you all the food you need and more."

 

Horror looked up hopefully only to wince and backtrack when he saw who was talking to him. Dust.

"Don't come any closer." He warned with a feral growl as he pulled out his phone.

 

Dust winced before his eyes widened. Oh no! No! He didn't want Ink involved in this!

"Wait!" he cried out panickedly. "Don't! I really won't hurt you! I promise!"

 

Horror hesitated for a second, taking a good look at the skeleton before dealing Ink's number, not yet calling him.

 

"Horror please!" Dust pleaded before he pulled out an energy bar from his pocket, handing it to Horror. "See? I have food. I can give it to you and more. Just... just please listen."

 

Horror flinched back, staring at Dust fearfully.

"How do I know you're not lying?" He asked. Oh stars... The food could've been poisoned.

 

Dust flinched and looked at him in distraught and pain. "Horror... I would never hurt you."

Dust gently threw the energy bar at Horror, hoping to convince him to not call Ink. "Please. I miss you."

 

"I don't even know you." Horror growled, taking a step back.

"For all I know you could've poisoned me." He added, pressing the call button.

 

"No!" Dust protested, disgust growing at the very thought of poisoning his friend. "I would never do that to you!"

"Horror please!" Dust begged. "I know you! I care about you! I'm your friend! I would never hurt you! Not like Ink!"

 

"Ink never hurt me." Horror growled, waiting for Ink to pick up the phone. He didn't.

 

"Yes he did!" Dust screams angrily. "He hurt you! He hurt me! He hurt all of us! You don't remember because he created a copy of you when you died! He's using you! Can't you see?! Please Horror! Please listen to reason! Listen to me!"

 

"What are you even saying?" Horror growled angrily.

Ink jumped out of a portal right in front of Horror.

"I hope it's urgent." He sighed, not wanting to listen to Horror begging for food again.

 

Dust gasped and pulled out his knife, ready to defend himself. He looked at Horror with wide eyes begging him to reconsider and listen.

 

Horror readied his axe, frowning at Dust.

Ink turned and readied his paintbrush.

"What are you doing in this peaceful timeline?" He thundered.

 

Dust frowns at him. "Trying to get my friend back."

 

"I'm not your friend." Horror growled.

Ink looked at Dust and frowned.

"Horror is not your friend. You are his enemy." He explained.

 

Dust took a step back before he growled angrily, his eyes flashing.

"You bastard! How dare you! How dare you take him from us! How fucking dare you Ink!" Dust screamed loudly with tears streaming down his face. "Killing him wasn't enough was it! You had to make another copy and fill his head with lies to turn against us! You're a bastard Ink!"

 

Horror tilted his skull confusedly. Why was Dust crying? Had he been saying the truth after all?

"I didn't kill Horror. You did." Ink replied calmly, staring at Dust hatefully.

 

Dust snapped and raised his knife dangerously. "You let him starve!!!"

Dust ran towards them with the intent to kill Ink. "I won't let you hurt Horror again!"

Before he could do any damage, a black tendril wrapped around his arm and pulled him back. He gasped and snapped his head towards Nightmare who was glaring at Ink. The others close behind.

"Dust," he hissed lowly and pulled him back. "What did I say about making contact?"

 

Horror watched confusedly. What did Ink have to do with a double of him starving?

Ink growled lowly as he saw Nightmare and his gang.

Cross stared at Horror, deep pain in his eye lights as he held himself back from calling out to him. This wasn't their friend.

 

Killer looked at Horror for a moment before looking down sadly.

Dust struggled at the tentacle holding him up by his arm as Nightmare pulled him back. "No! No! Please! That's Horror! That's-!"

"That's not our Horror." Nightmare interjected softly, a deep pain in his voice laced with understanding. "He's not the Horror we know."

"I don't care!" Dust sobbed and tried to reach Horror. "He's still Horror! He's still my friend! I can't! Please!"

 

Horror frowned. What did they want from him? He hadn't seen any of them in his whole life.

Ink glowered at them, paintbrush at the ready.

Cross stepped forward slightly.

"Dust, calm down. You need to come with us." He murmured quietly.

 

"No!" Dust screamed. "I won't leave him here again!"

Nightmare sighed sadly as he looked at Dust with understanding.

 

Cross flinched slightly and looked at Dust. He could understand him. He wanted nothing more than to get Horror back. It was incredibly painful. He felt tears collect in his eye sockets. His family had been ripped apart again.

 

Killer walked up to Dust and gently pulled him down from Nightmare's tentacles, holding him tightly as he fought against him.

"Dust please." Killer begged softly. "That's not our Horror."

Nightmare glared at Ink. "He's right. This one is just another one of Ink's mindless slaves."

 

Cross stepped forward a bit and hugged Dust and Killer.

"I can't lose you too..." He whispered, tears rolling down his cheek bones.

Ink watched all of that confusedly. What the hell were they doing?!

Horror was very confused. Hadn't Ink said those people were bad? They didn't seem bad to him. That one guy had even offered him food... He felt kind of bad for calling Ink.

 

Dust sobbed softly and covered his face. He didn't want to lose Horror. Not his friend.

Nightmare noticed how confused Ink was and decided to leave. "Come on guys. We're leaving."

"No!" Dust screamed and reached out to Horror. "No! We can't leave him here! Horror please! Please come back! Please come back home!"

 

Horror flinched back slightly, staring at Dust.

Cross let Dust go, wiping his tears away furiously. He shouldn't cry in front of Ink. He took Dust's hand, ready to drag him to the portal. It was for his own good.

 

Dust protested and struggled when Nightmare opened a portal. Killer sighed shakily, giving Horror one last glance before jumping through with Dust.

Nightmare gave Ink a dark glare. "If this one dies like our Horror, we'll make sure the next one you make won't suffer the same fate."

 

Cross jumped after Dust and Killer, his eye sockets stinging with tears.

Ink scoffed.

Horror looked at Ink, seeming frightened.

"You won't let me starve, right?" He asked doubtfully.

 

Ink looked at him for a moment before looking away and making a portal.

"I have to check on the other AUs. Just in case they didn't actually go back to wherever they came from." Ink said before jumping through the portal and leaving Horror behind without an answer.

 

Horror stared at the space where the portal had been for a long time. He could tell that Ink had more than enough food. He could even create food no problem. And he hadn't given him a clear answer. Was he doomed to starve?

 

He looked down at the ground where the energy bar Dust had thrown earlier sat innocently in the snow. He kneeled down and picked up the small food item, immediately noticing how full of magic it was.

 

Dust hadn't been lying. They had been willing to give him food and he had called Ink and made him drive them off. He was so stupid. It was his own fault if he were to starve.

 

Horror stood up and looked at where the portal once laid. Was... was there a way to fix this? Would they even come back for him after what had happened today? He didn't want to starve. And from what they'd said, he didn't want to die again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! If you did please leave us a Kudos or even a comment to show us that you liked it! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Nightmare's warnings, Dust tries to approach Horror again who regrets his actions deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horror - X  
> Dust, Nightmare, Killer - Skyler  
> Cross - Both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Horror clutched his hurting stomach, regretting his actions of that day again and again. The pain was enough for tears to collect in his eye sockets but he didn't want to eat dust again. It was disgusting. It brought magic, yes but it was plain horrible.

 

A portal opened and Dust stepped through silently. He had a bag full of food he had stolen- cake, energy bars, sandwiches, cinnamon buns. He looked at Horror and winced.

He looked down sadly as he remembered how Horror didn't want him near. He silently walks towards the table and put the bag on it. Hopefully it'd be enough to last Horror a few days.

 

Horror let out a quiet, pained groan.

"I'm such an idiot..." He mumbled.

 

Dust winced at the quiet mumble. He looked down sadly. All he wanted was to comfort Horror. But he couldn't.

He slowly stepped away, trying not to make any noise. He failed when he stepped on something that made him slip and fall on the ground on his back with a pained groan.

 

Horror whipped around, his axe at the ready in record time.

"Who's there?" He tried to shout but his voice was weak.

 

Dust flinched and scrambled back up to his feet, looking at Horror wide eyed. He slowly backed away as to not alert him to call Ink.

"Sh... I was just leaving." he said softly.

 

"Oh.." Horror mumbled as he recognised the skeleton's voice. His eye lights were dim and unfocused and he was trembling in pain.

"Did you...?" Horror whispered quietly but cut himself off. He had behaved extremely unfair to the other. There was no way he had gotten him food. He winced and curled up on himself slightly, clutching his empty stomach.

 

Dust gasped when he saw Horror in pain. He bit his lower lip before decided to screw it. He ran towards the food on the table and kneeled down in front of Horror, handing him the bag.

"Here." he said softly. "You need to eat."

 

Horror looked up, not believing that the skeleton had really bothered to get him food again. His eye sockets widened at the sight of the bag and he weakly reached for it. He needed to get his magic up fast.

 

Dust dug into the bag and pulled out a cinnamon bun. He reached up to push it into Horror's mouth. Horror looked so weak, it pained him to see this.

 

Horror bit down on the food weakly, his very Soul aching for food. He chewed a bit and swallowed, sighing in relief when his magic rose a bit. It tasted awesome.

 

Dust smiled slightly when Horror finished the food. He dug into the bag again and pulled out a sandwich which he also fed to Horror. He needed all the magic he could get.

 

Horror's eye lights slowly sharpened and he stopped trembling as he ate, looking up at Dust.

"Thanks..." He mumbled quietly, still sounding a bit weak. He felt stronger than he had in weeks.

 

Dust nodded and grabbed an energy bar, ripping it open and feeding it to Horror. Hopefully all this food was enough to get rid of those pains and last him and his brother for a little longer.

 

Horror took a small bite of the energy bar, sighing in relief when energy coursed through him and got rid of the last hunger pains.

 

Dust smiled and put down the bag. "You okay now?" he asked softly in concern.

 

Horror nodded. He felt much magic coursing through him but he was still pretty tired. The hunger pains had kept him awake for days.

"Thanks." He thanked the other skeleton again.

 

"Anytime." Dust smiled and stood up, ready to back away from the skeleton in case he'd call Ink. "Um there's enough food for you and Paps to last at least a week. At least I hope so."

 

Horror looked at Dust confusedly.

"Paps? Who's that?" He asked.

 

Dust froze, his grin freezing in place.

"P-Papyrus?" he tried, his Soul heavy with dread. "Your brother? O-or do you call him Scream like others call you Horror?"

 

"I don't have a brother. I'm all alone here. The only people that are in Snowdin want me dead." Horror explained, looking around nervously. Speaking of people who wanted him dead, it was extremely quiet and there was a bag of food just standing around.

 

Dust gasped before he growled in anger, his hands clenched into fists at his sides as his aura radiated fury and murderous intent- unknowingly driving any monster away.

"Ink didn't even bother making a copy of Scream for you." he growled angrily.

 

Horror flinched back slightly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." He admitted, looking at Dust confusedly.

 

Dust frowned and looked away. "You have a brother. All Sanses do. His name is Papyrus."

Dust scowled and clenched his hands tighter. "But you died. So did Papyrus because no one could find him food and feed him. Ink created you- a copy of Horror- **but he didn't bother to make Papyrus.** "

 

"Oh..." Horror mumbled.

"Why would Ink do that...?" He asked, almost dreading the answer.

 

Dust scoffed. "No one knows. For shits and giggles? Why does he do anything?"

 

Horror sighed sadly. That meant it was Ink's fault that he didn't have anyone to turn to. He took out his phone and threw it somewhere into the forest. Ink had given him that.

 

Dust's eyes widened when he saw Horror do that. "Horror?"

Before he could speak a dark portal opened and Nightmare jumped through. He glared at Horror and used his tentacles to grab Dust and pull him away from Horror.

"Hey wait-!" Dust protested when he was dragged.

"What did I say about making contact?" Nightmare growled lowly at Dust.

 

Horror frowned at the space where he had thrown his phone, about to explain himself when a portal opened and someone pulled Dust back. He watched him, sadness in his eye lights. He should've trusted him from the beginning.

 

"I'm sorry." Dust apologized softly before looking up at Nightmare. "Nightmare, can we take Horror home?"

"What?!" Nightmare screamed at him. "Why should we do that?!"

"Because he's Horror!" Dust argued.

"Wrong! He's not our Horror! He's just a copy!"

 

Horror frowned. That Nightmare guy was right. He was not their Horror. He was doomed to starve in his lonely AU where everyone was out to get him.

 

"I don't care!" Dust screamed with tears in his eyes. "I don't want him to die like Horror did!"

"He'll call Ink!" Nightmare reasoned with a glare. "He's not our Horror! He's another one of Ink's mindless puppets! Ink will kill you! I won't let another one of my boys die and join Ink as mindless slaves!"

 

"I threw my phone away." Horror mumbled.

 

Nightmare ignored him, still glaring at Dust. "I won't take him to our hideout!"

"Please!" Dust pleaded, tears streaming down his face. "I don't want to see him starve again!"

Nightmare froze, staring at Dust with one wide eye.

 

Horror looked down guiltily. He shouldn't have called Ink...

He looked up, startled when Dust started crying. He seemed to really care for his double a lot. It probably hurt him extremely to see someone look like his friend and not remember him.

 

Nightmare didn't answer which caused Dust to sob desperately.

"Nightmare please! Please! Just- at least for one week! We- we can just feed him! Just feed him so that he doesn't die!" Dust screamed desperately but Nightmare only stared with no emotion on his face. "Nightmare please!"

 

Why did this skeleton, Dust, want to help him even after he had betrayed him? He was so confused.

 

It took a while before Nightmare eventually sighed. "Fine. He can come with us for today."

Dust looked at him in shock but relieved.

 

Horror looked up at Nightmare confusedly. He was really willing to let him stay for a day?!

 

Nightmare opened a portal and watched their interaction closely. "Dust why don't you go home first." Nightmare said softly. It was a request not a question.

Dust nodded happily and turned towards Horror. "I'll make sure there's enough food for you!" he said brightly before jumping through the portal.

Nightmare watched as Dust jumped through before stepping in front of the portal and glaring at Horror.

 

Horror brightened up at the thought of food.

He flinched back when Nightmare glared at him.

 

Nightmare narrowed his one eye at Horror, feeling nothing but irritation for the copy.

"Now listen here," he started, walking slowly towards Horror as his aura grew darker and the air heavy and cold. "-Dust may have invited you in but let it be known that I care more about my gang than I care about you. So,"

Nightmare leaned down on Horror with a magic grin. "You call Ink, tell anyone about our hideout or even _hurt_ any one of my gang; **I'll make you wish you died starving here instead of taking whatever punishment I have for you. Are we clear?** "

 

"C-crystal clear." Horror stammered nervously but managed to hold Nightmare's stare.

 

Nightmare held Horror's gaze for a moment before leaning away looking neutral but slightly satisfied.

"Glad to know." he said before walking towards the portal, stopping just before entering.

 

Horror looked at Nightmare. Was he supposed to go through the portal?

 

Nightmare turned his skull to look at Horror with an annoyed look. "Well? Aren't you going through? Or would you rather stay here?"

 

Horror flinched slightly, quickly going through the portal. He certainly didn't want to stay in his AU.

 

Nightmare scoffed slightly, using a tentacle to grab the forgotten bag of food before going into the portal and closing it behind him. He'd deal with Horror if this copy decided to hurt any one of his boys.

 

Horror looked around the foreign perimeter, slightly uncomfortable. What if they were just out to get him?

 

Nightmare landed in the living room of their hideout, glancing at Horror before scoffing and walking away without another word.

 

Dust poked his skull out from the kitchen and brightened up when he saw Horror. Honestly he'd been worried. But during that time he'd managed to inform Killer and Cross about Nightmare's approval of Horror coming here. They... hadn't said anything but Dust had busied himself by heating up/ making some food.

"Hey Horror!" he called happily. "Come here! I got some food for you!"

 

Horror perked up at the mention of food and the familiar voice. From all the skeletons here he trusted Dust the most. He would even go as far as to say he trusted Dust the most out of everyone he had met in his whole life.

He walked over to the kitchen, eyeing everything cautiously.

 

Killer was sitting on a chair at the dining table that was filled with an array of foods from soup to a plate of cookies, bowl of fruits and some pie. He glanced at Horror, his eyes flashing in sadness before looking away and not acknowledging him.

Cross was leaning on a counter eating a small cookie.

Dust smiled at Horror. "Hey! Here, eat all you want. We have plenty so don't worry!"

 

Horror's eye lights singled in on the food. He was slightly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of food there was.

"Thanks." He replied quietly, used to keeping himself as quiet as possible to avoid fights. He took an apple and ate it.

 

Killer frowned at the tone and looked away feeling slightly hurt and lost. Horror had never sounded so quiet. Not even when he'd first joined. He'd been rash and vulgar. It just solidified to Killer that this wasn't the Horror he knew.

Dust smiled at the sight and nodded happily. "Of course! If you need anything just ask okay?"

 

Horror nodded. Dust was being so nice to him...

 

Dust smiled at Horror. He knew this wasn't the Horror he knew. But he couldn't help it. He wanted Horror to stay. Could he convince Nightmare though?

Dust looked at Killer and frowned. "Killer, why don't you introduce yourself to Horror?"

Killer looked at Dust blankly. "Why?"

"Because… uh..." Dust blanked before shaking his skull. "Just do it!"

Killer sighed and looked at Horror. "Hello, I'm Killer Sans or just Killer."

 

"Hi. I'm Horrortale Sans but... um... if it makes you uncomfortable calling me Horror you could always call me something different." He suggested quietly as he took another bite of the apple.

 

Before Killer could say anything, Dust cut in.

"No need for that!" he said with a strained smile. "Horror is your name and you're keeping it."

Killer glared at Dust for a moment before looking away and grumbling under his breath.

 

Horror tilted his skull slightly in confusion. He didn't mind having another name if his normal nickname made them uncomfortable. On the other hand, Dust had given him food so he nodded.

 

Killer clicked his tongue in a scoff, standing up before walking away with a glare. He passed Horror, giving him a quick irritated glance before walking away towards the living room.

 

Horror frowned slightly. He was probably just a bad rip-off of their friend and it must hurt to see him. He'd stay only for a bit and then he'd go back to his hellhole of a universe to starve again. He shivered slightly at the thought.

 

Dust frowned in concern when he saw Horror shiver, mistaking it for being close to breaking down.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll talk to him okay? Just sit down and eat okay? I'll be right back." he said with a small smile before walking towards Killer.

 

"No. It's okay..." Horror replied. Killer hadn't done anything bad.

 

Dust left before he heard Horror's words, already finding Killer leaning onto the wall and staring at a few framed pictures.

"Killer what was that?" he demanded from the taller.

"What was what Dust?" Killer said flatly.

"That! Earlier! Why'd you glare at him? He didn't do anything!"

"Didn't do anything?" Killer chuckled humourlessly. "He's doing everything wrong by being here!"

"What does that mean?!!"

 

Horror sighed and sat down, looking at the floor uncomfortably. He obviously didn't belong here and nobody except Dust wanted him there.

 

"It means exactly what it means!" Killer screamed, now fully facing Dust. "He's not Horror! He's not our Horror! I know you're hurting because of his death but that doesn't mean you can just replace him with a copy!"

"I'm not replacing him!" Dust protested.

"Really!? What's the real reason you keep contacting him then?! What's the real reason you wanted him to come here?!"

 

Horror couldn't help but listen in, letting his skull fall onto the table. He shouldn't have come. It had been a stupid idea to even consider it. He had no idea how to get back to his hellhole of a universe to leave them alone.

Cross watched the impostor warily, frowning as he banged his skull against the table.

 

Dust sighed softly. "Look, I'm not replacing anything. I'll admit, maybe I was trying to fix our broken family again. But can we at least try?"

"He's not Horror-"

"He doesn't have to be." Dust cut Killer off desperately. "He doesn't have to be Horror. No copies are the same. He won't be our Horror but can we just give him a chance?"

 

Horror sighed, taking a cookie. He felt bad for taking their food like that. Why couldn't he do anything right...?

"Are you okay?" Cross asked. The other seemed really troubled.

 

"What if he calls Ink?"

"He threw away his phone."

 

"No." Horror replied quietly, staring at the table intently, his skull still laying on top of it. He really hoped the hole in his skull wasn't worse because of the impact.

"What's wrong...?" Cross asked.

 

"He'll hurt one of us-"

"He's not going to. He won't."

 

"Everything. I shouldn't even be here. I already would've starved without Dust." Horror mumbled quietly, closing his eye sockets with a sigh.

Cross kept silent because he knew it was true. This Horror would be dead without Dust and he certainly didn't belong here.

 

".... Nightmare won't like this."

"I know he doesn't. But please just give him a chance. He deserves it."

"... You just don't want to see Horror starve to death again."

"It was my fault-"

"It wasn't. Ink pushed Horror to the edge and we were all busy fighting the others. There was no way you could have gone there in time."

"Still..."

"... Look, if it's that important; I'll give him a chance."

 

Awkward silence reigned for a minute. Horror was fighting himself not to slam his skull onto the table again. It would worsen his injury. He already had enough problems without that...

When had he last washed it...? He really hoped the spider that had been in his skull had left.

 

"Really?"

"Yes. But I doubt Nightmare is going to like it."

"I could convince Nightmare to let Horror stay for a while."

"He'll kick him out sooner or later."

"That won't happen."

There was a sigh from Killer. "Fine. You're very stubborn."

"And proud of it."

 

Horror sighed and ignored the itch at his scar. He really hoped it wasn't infected again...

Cross was a bit uncomfortable, sitting next to someone who looked just like Horror but behaved so differently.

"H-how's Papyrus?" He asked, trying to talk to him a bit.

 

Dust walked back into the kitchen with Killer following behind him.

"Hey Horror." he greeted with a smile.

 

"I don't have a Papyrus." Horror was explaining to Cross, his skull still on the table, when the other two entered. Cross seemed angry.

"Hi." Horror greeted quietly, not even trying to hide that he felt like shit.

 

Dust frowned and walked closer to Horror. "What's wrong?"

 

"I shouldn't have come here..." Horror mumbled quietly, resisting the urge to scratch his skull. He could feel something moving inside it. He wondered what it would be this time.

Cross frowned, not sure what to do. His eye sockets widened in shock when a large spider crawled out of Horror's skull.

 

Dust's eye lights disappeared when he saw a spider climb out of Horror's skull and snatched it quickly. It wriggled angrily in his hand and he frowned at it. With a quick clench, the spider monster was reduced to dust.

"I think you better clean up first." Dust mumbled. "In case your Muffet put more spiders in you."

 

Horror shrugged slightly.

"They don't listen to her anymore. They ate her." He explained. The spiders were mostly harmless on their own. They really liked snatching up half-digested food from inside his skull.

Cross frowned. Muffet's own spiders had turned on her? That was how bad the situation was?

 

"Still, you better clean up. I doubt you like having dust on you." Dust said, wiping away the dust on his hands with a cloth.

"I can show you where the bathroom is." Killer said softly while standing behind Dust.

 

"Okay..." Horror agreed hesitantly. He really hated water. One time one of the dogs had managed to get a hold of him and thrown him into the river that flowed through Snowdin.

 

Killer waited for Horror to stand up before he lead the way towards the bathroom.

Dust smiled at Horror as he passed him. Hopefully it'd go well.

 

Horror walked after Killer unsurely, messing with the dusty sleeves of his hoodie jacket slightly. He was looking down and didn't even notice Dust.

He didn't want to be anywhere near water.

 

Killer lead Horror down the hall and finally opened a door to reveal a decent sized bathroom. Killer walked inside and turned towards Horror.

"You know how to use all this, right?" he asked.

 

"Y-yeah..." Horror replied quietly, his small eye lights immediately fixating on the faucet. He was trembling slightly, remembering that one time where someone had almost drowned him with a faucet at Grillby's when it had still been open.

 

Killer noticed how hesitant Horror looked and turned towards the tap, looking back at Horror.

"What's wrong?" he asked in confusion.

 

Horror flinched back a step.

"Water's painful..." He mumbled out, his eye lights hazy and unfocused.

He could only focus on the choking sensation, someone holding him down by his neck, water rushing into his skull.

 

Killer tensed and immediately rushed to Horror's side. His hands loosely wrapped around Horror and pulled him to his chest over his soul.

"Shh... hey, listen to me okay? Focus on my voice." he said softly, having turned into a habit of comforting the others. "Nothing and no one is going to hurt you while I'm here okay? Shh... I won't let anything hurt you."

 

Horror shivered when he was touched, his eye lights trembling in fear. He wasn't used to being touched at all.

But somehow the calming beat of that skeleton's Soul soothed him a bit.

Horror looked up when Killer talked to him, his eye lights small and barely there as he shivered slightly.

 

Killer's eyes widened when he saw that look. A protective feeling sparking inside of him. He raised a hand and gently thumbed the corner of Horror's eye socket. He couldn't help it. That look on Horror's face, while not looking exactly like what his Horror used to look like, it conveyed the same emotion.

Vulnerability. And his gang, including Nightmare, couldn't ignore that look.

"Shh..." he hushed softly. "Don't worry. I won't let anything hurt you. Okay? I won't let anyone touch you or hurt you again."

 

Horror sniffled quietly, feeling something wet slide down his cheek bones.

Did he actually have enough magic to cry?!

The sensation was grounding for him, showing him that he could not be in his hellhole of a universe or else crying wouldn't be possible.

 

Killer gently rubbed the top of Horror's skull, making sure to avoid the large wound as he tried to comfort the other skeleton.

 

"Sh... what's wrong Horror? You can tell me." he said softly.

 

"They tried to drown me..." Horror mumbled quietly, shivering fearfully. He didn't even know what was worse anymore. His stomach being completely empty or his Soul taking in water.

 

"Oh..." Killer said in realization. The monsters in Horror's AU- because honestly this copy never left HorrorTale- had tried to drown Horror.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore." Killer said softly, still gently rubbing Horror's skull. "No one is going to let anyone drown you. I'll make sure no one tries."

 

"I can't stay here forever." Horror mumbled quietly, burying his face into Killer's shirt.

 

"Why not?" Killer asked softly. He knew why. He just wanted to comfort Horror and maybe see if Horror knew why he couldn't stay here.

 

"Many reasons." Horror mumbled. "I make you uncomfortable for example." He explained.

"I'm just a burden." He mumbled quietly.

 

"Now don't you dare say that." Killer said firmly, tilting Horror's skull to look into his eyes. "You are not a burden to anyone. Don't ever say that. Sure you make us slightly uncomfortable but that's not your fault. Don't you ever talk yourself down like that."

 

Horror looked up at Killer confusedly. He was a burden though. He always had been.

"But I ate your food." He reasoned.

 

"So? We steal those anyway." Killer shrugged. "It's not like we pay for them. And there's a limitless supply of food in the Multiverse so that's no issue."

Killer looked into Horror's eyes and smiled faintly. "This isn't like your AU Horror. Eating our food doesn't make you a burden nor does it mean life or death for us. We have more than enough. So you don't have to worry about that."

 

"L-limitless food...?" Horror asked with wide, shocked eye sockets. "How's that possible?"

 

"There are millions of AUs Horror." Killer explained softly. "In those AUs there are timelines. In those timelines is food. We just steal from a different AU in a different timeline every day."

 

Horror's eye lights were glowing with wonder.

"Wow..." He breathed quietly, mesmerised by that information.

 

Killer chuckled softly. "You almost look like Horror when he first found that out."

 

"Oh. Sorry." Horror mumbled quietly. He didn't want to remind Killer of his dead friend.

 

"No don't be sorry." Killer shook his skull, smiling softly down at Horror. "It's... kind of nice seeing it again. I really do miss him. But Dust's right. You're not doing anything wrong."

 

Horror tilted his skull slightly but nodded. Killer was actually really nice.

"Um... For cleaning up.. do you have some snow...?" He asked hesitantly. Normally he just rolled around in snow until he was clean.

 

Killer frowned at him. "Horror you can't clean all the dust and blood off of you with snow. Besides you'll get hypothermia." he chastened. "If you're afraid that much of water I can stay with you and make sure nothing happens to you."

 

Horror looked at the ground. He had never had to be completely clean. He had only needed to clean some wounds and snow was perfect for that. It even cooled the injury.

"What am I supposed to do with my injuries then? It's better to clean them with snow or even ice." He explained.

 

"I can fix them for you." Killer offered with a small smile. "We're used to fixing up injuries and we even have some advanced healing items too. It shouldn't be a problem. Just... it'll hurt a little when I'm fixing you up."

 

"Oh. Okay." Horror agreed. He had injuries pretty much everywhere because he had never been able to spare magic for healing himself.

"Could you maybe... clean out the cobwebs in my skull too? They're kinda uncomfortable..." He asked quietly.

 

"Of course." Killer agreed softly. "Why don't you shed your clothes and sit in the tub first? I need to grab some extra clothes and healing items. Our stock in the bathroom is... limited. We need to go steal some soon." he mumbled more to himself.

 

"Okay." Horror agreed, taking off his stained blue hoodie jacket. He was wearing a mostly pink sweater under it that might have been white one day.

 

Killer nodded and pulled away from Horror, leaving the bathroom to his bedroom. He would have gone to Horror's room but he was sure that if he gave Horror, Horror's old clothes; then Nightmare would sure be pissed.

 

Horror took off his clothes, various injuries littering his body. He made a pile with his clothes and warily stepped into the bathtub, eyeing the faucet nervously.

 

Killer walked inside the bathroom, his arms full with some clothes, a med kit, and a jar of healing gel.

He spotted Horror and placed the items on the counter. He walked over to Horror, seeing the various scars and wounds on his body.

"You okay?" Killer asked gently.

 

Horror snapped out of his daze when Killer walked in and looked up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He replied, stopping himself from scratching at his injuries. It would make them hurt worse.

 

Killer nodded and reached a hand out, pausing before turning the tap on.

"I'll fill the tub now okay?" he warned softly.

 

Horror's eye sockets widened, his eye lights shrinking a bit. He made himself as small as possible and scooted back a bit, not wanting to be touched by the water.

 

Killer looked at Horror worriedly. He used his free hand to gently rub Horror's skull.

"Shh... don't be scared. I'll make sure no one and nothing will hurt you while I'm here." Killer promised softly.

 

Horror winced a bit when he was touched but nodded shakily, still staying in that position. He eyed the rising water warily.

 

"Shh..." Killer hushed softly as he waited for the water to rise halfway before turning it off. He reached over into a basket and grabbed a red bathbomb. He dropped it in, watching as red bubbles with green and white sparkles in them spread. The tub smelled like raspberries.

"That should heal whatever injuries I won't be able to get." Killer informed, rubbing Horror's skull gently. "It's a healing bath bomb."

 

Horror tensed when the water touched him, curling up tighter. He hated water. He feared water.

He stared at the water, a bit confused when he wasn't hurt.

He watched the weird red ball sizzle a bit and create weird red stuff. He reached out to touch it. It didn't hurt either.

Horror nodded in acknowledgement. He still didn't trust the water not to turn on him.

 

Killer smiled and grabbed a small sponge from the edge of the tub. He dipped it in the water and put some soap on it, making it bubble.

"I'll clean you up okay?" Killer said softly. "Tell me if anything hurts. I have to clean the wounds before healing them."

 

Horror nodded again. He really didn't want any water near the hole in his skull but it was probably necessary.

 

Killer smiled slightly and reached out to start cleaning up Horror's ribs and arms first. He made sure to be firm but gentle at the same time. He needed to get rid of all the blood and dust on him.

 

Horror winced slightly when Killer touched one of his lower ribs. He'd broken it once and it hadn't healed correctly.

 

Killer looked up at Horror at the wince. He noted it and began cleaning his shoulders and neck.

 

Horror relaxed slightly when Killer started cleaning his shoulders.

 

Killer cleaned there for a moment before cleaning Horror's skull. He waited before actually carefully cleaning around the hole. He was used to cleaning Horror's skull so he knew how to be careful.

 

Horror tensed up a small bit when Killer got to his skull injury. There were a couple of cobwebs in his skull.

 

"Shh..." Killer hushed softly. "I need to clean the inside okay?"

 

"Okay..." Horror agreed quietly. He hoped the spiders would finally leave him alone after this.

 

Killer nodded and carefully reached into the hole to clean the inside of his skull. He could feel the cobwebs inside of Horror's skull. He watched as a tiny spider crawled out, scurrying on Horror's skull. He caught it in between his fingers and crushed it to dust. He continued to clean Horror skull like he hadn't just killed a spider monster.

 

Horror winced a bit when something crawled out of his skull, aggravating the injury again. He sighed in relief when Killer took the spider.

 

Killer cleaned the inside thoroughly before pulling out the sponge.

"You want me to clean the lower end?" Killer asked. Sometimes they didn't want to let him touch the lower half of their body.

 

Horror sighed in relief when the last bits of cobweb were removed from his skull. He had forgotten how nice it felt when his skull was empty.

"Please." He replied quietly.

 

Killer nodded and began cleaning Horror's spine first. He made sure to be careful when he did it. He didn't want to hurt Horror.

 

Horror played around with some of the weird red stuff. It smelled nice. Was it edible? He licked it. Despite how good it looked and smelled it tasted awful.

 

Killer chuckled when Horror tried to eat the bubbles. Cute. "It's a type of soap. Smells good but not edible. Do you want some raspberries later? That's what the bubbles smell like."

 

Horror nodded.

"Yeah, please." He replied.

 

Killer smiled softly as he began cleaning Horror's legs. He'd missed this. He'd missed treating Horror like this, even if this wasn't his Horror. "Sure. There should be some in the kitchen."

 

Horror smiled slightly at the promise of food. He wondered when he'd have to go back to his AU.

 

Once Killer covered every inch of Horror in soap, he put down the sponge and grabbed the shower head.

"I'm gonna wash the soap off okay?" Killer warned as he held the showerhead.

 

Horror's eye sockets widened a bit. He didn't want that thing anywhere near him. He tensed up a bit but nodded

If Killer would have wanted to hurt him he would have done it already.

 

Killer nodded and started the gentle spray of water. He cleaned all the soap off of Horror and the insides too.

 

Horror winced slightly when the water touched him but kept mostly still, shivering a bit.

 

Killer drained the tub as he cleaned Horror from the bubbles and soap.

Nightmare passed the bathroom, pausing at the door. He watched with narrowed eye as Killer washed that dirty copy. He scoffed and walked away angrily.

 

Horror sighed in relief when the water went away.

 

Killer shut the water off and grabbed a towel, handing it to Horror.

 

"Thanks." He murmured, taking the towel. He stood up and dried himself off.

 

"Anytime." Killer said and handed Horror the clothes he'd brought from his own closet. A loose black sweater, a red hoodie and black shorts. "Let's hope you're the same size as Horror. More or less."

 

Horror nodded and took the clothes, putting them on. They fit really well.

 

"Huh. Glad they fit." Killer smiled. "So... let's go to the kitchen for the raspberries."

 

Horror nodded with a smile. He really liked the thought of trying those things called raspberries.

 

Killer chuckled and lead Horror back to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a bowl of raspberries, putting it on the table.

 

Horror sat down at the table and took a raspberry, putting it into his mouth. It was sweet and he really liked it. He hummed happily.

 

Killer smiled and leaned on the counter, watching Horror eat the raspberries happily. He wondered if he- or Dust- could convince Nightmare to let Horror stay.

 

Horror smiled a bit.

"They're really good." He mumbled quietly. The raspberries tasted amazing.

 

"I'm glad you like it Horror." Killer said softly.

"I said no!" Nightmare's voice hollered from the living room causing Killer to wince.

 

Horror's smile brightened a bit.

He flinched when he heard the goopy skeleton shout. He was called Nightmare, right?

 

Killer poked his skull out to see Nightmare and Dust arguing.

"But Nightmare-"

"But nothing!" Nightmare screamed angrily.

"Please!" Dust begged. "Just one night!"

"And then you'll say another and then a week, a month and more! No is no Dust!"

"Please Nightmare! I'm not trying to replace him!"

"Then what are you trying to do?!"

"I'm trying to save him!" Dust screamed back.

"Stop being stubborn!"

"I am stubborn! You like that about me remember!"

"Well now I don't!"

 

Horror sighed, eating another raspberry.

 

Killer sighed softly, looking at Horror as he ignored the bickering duo. "Don't take it to heart Horror. They're just talking about a sore spot. It's not you."

 

"I shouldn't be here. You all get along so well, you're the perfect team and I don't want you to fight just because of my presence." Horror explained.

 

"We aren't perfect." Killer sighed and rubbed his face as he sighed painfully. "Not anymore. Not after our Horror died... we've been split apart. Nightmare and me don't want to replace Horror, we're the type to mourn and move on. Dust however... he and Horror were best friends. Dust lost his bro- we all did. He's not willing to lose another. He can't move on, not without Horror."

Killer crossed his arms and looked at the copy of Horror in front of him. "He doesn't want to replace our Horror with you. That's not what he wants. He just wants his family back. We all do."

Killer looked at Nightmare who was still screaming at Dust. "Even Nightmare, no matter how much he denies it."

 

"Oh..." Horror mumbled quietly. He didn't know what to say. He had no idea what they were going through. He'd never lost anyone because he'd never had anyone.

 

"Yeah. So don't feel bad. It's just something we have to go through. It's not your fault."

 

"Okay." Horror replied, taking another raspberry. He couldn't help but feel guilty though.

 

After a few minutes the shouting stopped and Nightmare walked inside the kitchen with an annoyed and frustrated face while Dust was beaming slightly.

"Good news!" he said to Horror. "You can stay with us for tonight!"

 

"That's cool." Horror replied quietly with a small smile. He couldn't help but feel relieved even if he knew that Nightmare certainly didn't want him to stay the night.

 

Nightmare clicked his tongue angrily. Dust chose to ignore him.

"Nightmare said that you can sleep in the guest room!" Dust said happily.

Killer frowned at him, knowing that Nightmare didn't let anyone stay here- unless it was his gang- without a catch. "And the catch?" he asked.

"No catch!" Dust said happily, frowning when Nightmare cleared his throat. "Fine. Nightmare will think of a payment later. So? Will you stay?"

 

Horror tilted his skull slightly.

"I don't have anything to pay you with. I got a bit of gold back in my AU though..." He mumbled quietly.

 

"Oh don't worry," Nightmare said, sounding more sinister than his words sounded. "We don't take gold. I'll find another way to make you pay."

Dust frowned at him. "It better not be something terrible Nightmare."

"We'll see." Nightmare grinned wide.

 

Horror frowned. Would it really be worth it to stay...? He really didn't like the sound of that payment.

But on the other hand. They had food. Lots of it. Could he really pass up such an opportunity? Every way to die would be better than starving. Except drowning of course…

"Okay." He agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! If you did please leave us a Kudos or even a comment to show us that you liked it! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror finds out some things about Nightmare and tries to get on his good side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horror - X  
> Nightmare, Killer - Skyler  
> Horror (at the beginning) - Both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Horror hummed softly as he walked around a bit. He had been trying to get to the guest room but he had gotten lost so he was just wandering around now. He thought back on the last week. Instead of kicking him out in the morning he'd been allowed to stay for a full week now and everyone was being so nice to him.

 

Killer had taught/showed him how to carve. He had treated him kindly and was very patient with him.

 

Cross had crafted some things with him and given him awesome tacos. He was nice to him.

 

Then there was Dust who was honestly the nicest person he'd met ever. Dust never got mad at him. He was always happy and kind. He was just someone Horror trusted the most.

 

And then there was Nightmare. He had been really cold to him but mostly just avoided him with an irritated face.

 

In all honesty he wasn't sure if he was welcomed or unwelcomed. All of the different treatments by the others were really confusing him.

 

Horror stopped walking when he heard voices. Maybe they could help him get to his room?

 

A door in the hallway was cracked open and voices could be heard from inside.

"Reconsider Nightmare." Killer's voice pleaded.

"And why should I?" Nightmare snapped at Killer. "He's been here long enough."

"Long enough? Nightmare you barely talk to him."

"And I'm not planning to change that."

 

Who were they talk- They were talking about him. Horror flinched slightly. He had gotten too comfortable. He really didn't want to leave...

 

"Nightmare please-"

"No. You listen here Killer. No one is going to replace Horror. Not even that copy."

"Nobody is trying to replace Horror. Stop being stubborn."

"Speak for yourself."

"... At least interact with him."

"Why should I?"

 

Horror winced slightly. Nightmare was right. He was just a bad rip-off of their friend... He should get back to his universe already...

 

"Look... at least try and talk to him. Maybe you'll like him."

"He's not Horror."

"No he's not. He's a copy. But even then, he's not exactly the same."

 

Horror sighed. Nightmare shouldn't have to interact with him if he didn't want to.

 

"Maybe you'll like him when you get to know him."

"I don't want anything to do with him."

"...Why? Is it because of him being Horror's copy or because you can't stand him being different."

 

Horror would have to talk with Killer. He shouldn't push Nightmare to interact with him. They were both perfectly fine avoiding each other. Nightmare was scary sometimes.

 

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly what it sounds like Nightmare. I know you. I know that you don't like him not because he's Horror's copy. But because the fact he's independent. Not like Horror who had depended on you."

 

Horror frowned slightly. Nightmare didn't like him because he was independent of him?

 

"...That's not true."

"Stop lying. You know it's true. You just can't stand that he can do things on his own. You can't stand how he doesn't ask for your help. It's probably worse since he looks like Horror, right?"

 

Horror tilted his skull slightly. Did that mean he'd be able to stay if he acted helpless?

 

"..."

"Nightmare, not every copy is exactly the same. Horror is proof of that. He's not like our Horror."

There was a soft sigh. "I know."

"And...?"

"...Fine. Yes I don't like how he doesn't ask for my help. As selfish as it sounds."

"Because...?"

"Dammit! Because it makes me feel happy okay?! It makes me feel important! It makes me feel like I'm worth something if people like you all depend on me!"

 

Horror hummed in thought. Nightmare needed someone to depend on him. The least he could do was try. He didn't want them to fight because of him.

 

"Nightmare..."

"You got what you wanted to hear. What else?!"

"Just talk to him."

"Why should I do that?!"

"Just-" Killer sighed. "Just get to know him. Maybe you'll notice that he has something worth being attached to."

 

Horror sighed. The only thing where he was actually dependent on anyone was with water. He shuddered slightly. He never wanted to go near it again.

 

It was silent for a moment before Nightmare sighed.

"Fine. I'll try to be... less cold and harsh to him."

"Thank you. So he can stay?"

"...We'll see."

"Nightmare..."

"I'm not promising anything."

"Please. You don't have to treat him like any of us. Just give him food and a safe place to stay. Make a deal with him or something. It doesn't have to be exactly like how you treated us. You can do it like business."

 

Horror decided to walk away before they found out he had listened in. Killer really shouldn't pressure Nightmare to spend time with him...

Horror really wanted to stay though so he'd try to fulfill Nightmare's wishes.

 

~~~

Nightmare stood at the stove making some sandwiches for his gang. He tolerated Horror's presence with him.

 

"Um.. Nightmare...?" Horror asked hesitantly. He really didn't want to push his luck. The other was barely tolerating him as it was.

 

Nightmare paused at the voice before sighing harshly. "Yes?"

 

Horror winced slightly.

"C-could you please get me something to drink? I don't know where the glasses are." He mumbled quietly, sounding nervous.

 

Nightmare sighed, using a tentacle to pull out a glass from the top cabinet. He filled it with water before handing it to Horror wordlessly.

 

Horror flinched harshly, staring at the glass with blank eye sockets.

 

Nightmare turned his skull and raised a brow. "Well?" he said coldly.

 

A shiver ripped through Horror at the cold tone. He kept staring at the glass of water, the clear liquid swaying slightly in the glass, reminding him of the ice-cold water that had dimmed his awareness and pushed him under the surface.

 

Nightmare raised a brow, staring between Horror and the glass of water. He narrowed his eye in thought. He grabbed an orange cordial from the high cabinet and poured some inside the water, stirring it around with a spoon held by another tentacle before handing it to Horror.

 

Horror had tears in his eye sockets as he came back to awareness, trembling slightly. The water was gone... Instead there was something orange?

 

Nightmare's expression softened at the sight of the copy having tears in his sockets. Horror looked so confused yet before that he'd looked so scared.

"Hydrophobia?" he asked Horror.

 

Horror nodded slightly, trying to take deep breaths to calm himself down.

 

Nightmare hummed softly and handed him the glass of orange juice as he turned back to making sandwiches.

 

Horror took the glass, wondering how Nightmare had managed to change its colour. He took a hesitant sip, humming slightly when he set the glass down. It tasted pretty good.

 

"It's orange cordial." Nightmare answered Horror's confusion as he arranged the sandwiches. "It's something that can change water into flavoured water. Like orange juice. Not healthy though."

 

"It tastes good." Horror replied with a small smile.

 

Nightmare nodded with a small hum. His expression softened slightly without his knowing.

 

Horror took another sip, his eye lights slowly brightening again.

 

After a moment, Nightmare handed him a sandwich with a tentacle without turning his skull to look at him.

 

Horror's face brightened up significantly at the sight of the sandwich.

"Thank you." He murmured softly, taking the sandwich with a bright smile. It smelled delicious. He took a small bite, humming happily. It tasted awesome!

 

Nightmare was silent for a minute, internally battling with himself. Eventually, he uttered a small "You're welcome."

 

Horror happily ate the sandwich. That had been the longest conversation he'd ever had with Nightmare.

 

Nightmare ignored him afterwards for the whole day. His Soul beating uncertainly at what had transpired.

 

~~~

Horror stuck out his tongue in concentration as he fixed a shattered flower pot. He had glue all over his hands but it was coming along nicely. He had almost half of the pot fixed again.

 

Nightmare walked in the room holding a piece of paper in his hand. He was glaring at it hatefully before scrunching it up and throwing it in the trash.

 

Horror registered Nightmare entering but didn't look up, deciding to act out his plan. He put two of his fingers together which were immediately stuck together.

 

Nightmare turned his skull and saw Horror trying to fix a broken flower pot. He frowned at the sight.

"Don't bother trying." he said at the copy. "It'll just be broken again. Just throw it out and we'll steal a new one."

 

"Okay but.. um... Help..?" Horror asked, holding up his hands that were stuck together.

 

Nightmare raised a brow at him, not moving to help the copy.

"Why? Can't you do it yourself?" he asked slightly coldly.

 

"No. My hands are stuck together and I'd need my hands to do it myself, therefore... I need help. Please help me." Horror's explanation trailed off into pleading at the end. He had not thought this through. If Nightmare wouldn't help him...

 

Nightmare twitched slightly at the pleading tone before he sighed harshly.

He walked over to Horror and kneeled down, taking Horror's stuck hands in his own. He examined it with careful eye.

 

Horror sighed in relief as Nightmare walked over to him and examined his problem.

 

After a bit of tampering with the glue, Nightmare used his tentacles to pull both of Horror's hands apart easily.

"There." he said, dropping the hands down. "Next time use a brush to apply the glue."

 

"Okay. Thank you." Horror replied, smiling a bit as he flexed his hands.

 

Nightmare rolled his eye, standing up and walking away. "Whatever."

 

Horror sighed and got back to work. That hadn't really been the outcome he'd expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! If you did please leave us a Kudos or even a comment to show us that you liked it! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror tries to make breakfast. It goes wrong everywhich way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horror, Cross - X  
> Nightmare, Killer - Skyler  
> Dust - Both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Horror stared at the fire he had managed to 'accidentally' make while he had been trying to cook. He yelped as suddenly his sleeve caught on fire.

 

Nightmare ran into the kitchen when he heard the cry. He paused at the doorway staring in confusion and doubt.

"What. The Fuck?"

 

"Ouch." Horror mumbled, tears collecting in his eye sockets as he tried to wave his hand enough to put out the flames.

 

Nightmare sighed and used his tentacles to wrap fully around Horror's arms, killing the flames. He looked at the flames unconcerned as he pulled Horror back by his arm.

 

Horror sighed in relief as the flames were put out and he was pulled away from the stove.

 

Nightmare noticed that the flame was caused by oil, so water would only make it worse. He grabbed a large fire extinguisher and a pot over. He sprayed the fire with white before covering it to get rid of any excess flames he'd missed.

He turned towards the copy with a glare. His aura flaring dangerously at what he perceived as a threat. "What the hell were you trying to do?" he growled lowly.

 

Horror flinched and unconsciously tried to make himself smaller, looking up at Nightmare in fright.

"I.. I was trying to help..." He replied quietly, his voice shaky.

"I wanted to ma... make breakfast..." He explained.

 

Nightmare narrowed his eye at Horror, leaning closer with his tentacles flaring wildly. He kept the grip on Horror's arm painfully tight.

"Trying to cook. Or trying to burn us all." he accused with a growl.

 

Horror winced, tears collecting in his eye sockets from the pain.

"I wouldn't try to hurt you." He forced out, shivering in fear. He really cared about Dust, Killer and Cross. He would never intentionally do anything to hurt them.

 

"And how can I believe you?!" Nightmare screamed at him loudly. "You've called Ink on us! You had tried to kill Dust after he gave you food for your ungrateful ass! And don't think I don't know what you're doing!"

Dust and Killer came running in when they heard the scream.

"What's going on here?" Killer asked in concern.

 

"I was scared!" Horror sobbed. "I don't mean any harm." He added. He really didn't.

 

Nightmare growled at him, squeezing Horror's arm just to the point of almost breaking.

"Nightmare let him go!" Dust screamed at him. What had gotten into Nightmare?!

Nightmare scoffed and threw Horror at Dust who caught the other skeleton easily.

 

Horror whimpered quietly when his arm was squeezed, tears rolling down his cheek bones. He yelped as he was thrown, sobbing quietly in Dust's arms.

 

Dust wrapped his arms gently around Horror, hushing him softly. Killer looked up at Nightmare in worry.

"Nightmare what the hell?"

Nightmare glared hatefully down at Horror. His aura spiking dangerously around him making the air cold and heavy.

He turned away, pausing before teleporting away. "Remember what I said, dirty Horror copy."

"Nightmare wait-!" Dust called before Nightmare disappeared in a puddle of black.

 

Horror whimpered quietly. He hadn't tried to hurt them. He really hadn't. He leaned into the touch slightly, sobbing quietly.

Cross frowned as he walked into the kitchen. What had just happened?

 

"Shh... it's okay Horror. It's okay." Dust said softly. He gently rubbed Horror's skull to try and calm him.

"What happened?" Killer asked in concern, seeing the pan covered with a pot.

 

Horror slowly calmed down, relaxing a small bit.

"I tried to make breakfast but it caught on fire and my sleeves were burning and... Nightmare helped and then... accused me of trying to hurt you and shouted at me..." He explained quietly, still crying. He really hadn't meant any harm.

 

"No no... shh..." Dust hushed softly as he rubbed Horror's back. "I know you don't. Nightmare's just... He's just hurting."

Killer looked at the pot and lifted it to reveal a pile of white foam. He waved Cross over to help him clean up.

 

Horror nodded slightly, closing his eye sockets as he hugged Dust back.

Cross nodded and walked over to Killer to help him out.

 

"Shh..." Dust hugged him gently. "I'll talk to him later. Okay? Don't worry about it."

 

"You don't have to. I don't want you to fight..." Horror mumbled quietly.

 

"Well I don't want you to be treated like dirt." Dust said firmly.

 

"I'm used to it..." Horror mumbled quietly, wiping away his tears.

 

"You shouldn't be." Dust said with a frown.

 

"Huh? Why not?" Horror asked confusedly. He'd been treated like trash all his life. Of course he was used to it. Why shouldn't he be?

 

"Because it's wrong." Dust says firmly. "You're not dirt. You're a person. You're with us. And you aren't going to be treated like dirt here."

 

Horror frowned slightly. But everyone had always told him that he was even lower than dirt.

"Okay..." He agreed hesitantly. He didn't want to make Dust angry.

 

Dust's expression softened and he gently rubbed Horror's cheek. "Don't worry. I'll talk to him tonight okay?"

Killer looked over at Dust as he cleaned up the foam. "Do you even know what's wrong?"

"No." Dust frowned. "But I'll know soon enough."

 

Horror leaned into the touch slightly. He nodded a bit.

 

~~~

"Why the hell would you do that, Nightmare?!" Dust asked angrily as he barged into the room Nightmare was in.

 

Nightmare didn't seem to be bothered at the slam of his door. He only shifted the paper around on his desk and continued his paperwork.

"Do what?" he asked without turning towards Dust.

 

"You know exactly what I mean!" Dust seethed.

"Why would you do that to Horror?! He did nothing to you!!" He growled.

 

"Is trying to burn down our house nothing?" Nightmare replied calmly.

 

"He wasn't trying to burn the house down." Dust growled.

 

"Then explain the fire caused by oil?" Nightmare said without turning to look at Dust. If Dust could be stubborn, Nightmare could be even more hard headed.

 

"He's just really bad at cooking! I did that too once!" Dust argued.

 

"Yeah you did." Nightmare agreed. "But you aren't like him. That was an accident. He could have killed us."

 

"He didn't do it on purpose." Dust growled lowly.

 

Nightmare scoffed. "Sure." he said not believing Dust's words.

 

Dust huffed.

"Nightmare. Horror was crying. He didn't want for that to happen." He explained, a slight edge to his voice.

 

"And you better understand that I'm _not_ falling for his manipulation." Nightmare growled lowly at his desk. His eye sharpened in anger. "He's probably crying because I almost snapped his arm in two."

 

"He's not manipulating us! And you almost broke his arm?!!" Dust shouted, not believing what he was hearing.

 

Nightmare grinned maliciously at the thought. "Almost. Just a little more pressure and it'll snap like a rotting twig."

 

Dust frowned.

"Nightmare?" He asked. Nightmare was behaving weird.

 

Nightmare turned towards Dust with a malicious gleam in his eye. "What? You really think Horror's a 'misunderstood person' Dust?"

 

"He was treated horribly by his AU. He doesn't have anyone there." Dust explained.

 

"So?" Nightmare scoffed. "Razz was treated terribly by his whole Snowdin and he's very manipulative. Why would that copy be any different?"

 

"He doesn't have a Papyrus. Ink didn't reincarnate him." Dust growled.

 

"And what's your point Dust?" Nightmare questioned with a grin. "You really think he's who you think he is?"

 

"I certainly think he is." Dust replied, his eye lights flaring slightly.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly while shaking his skull. "Well you're wrong."

 

Dust resisted the urge to shout at Nightmare.

"Who do you think he is then?!" He asked.

 

"Picture this." Nightmare said, leaning back on his chair. "Someone offers him food and shelter, something he can't have. So he agrees and takes it. Suddenly he's living in luxury with everything he wants. Yet another person threatens all of that luxury. So the solution? Make that person like him so that he can stay."

Nightmare turned towards Dust with a grin. "And wouldn't you know it? Horror's trying to emotionally manipulate me by playing the victim card and pretending to be helpless. Something I won't fall for."

 

Dust opened his mouth to retort but closed it again and frowned when he could say nothing in edgewise.

 

Nightmare grinned wider when he'd convinced Dust, turning his skull to look forward calmly. "So you see, I'm not falling for his tricks. The only reason he's still here is because you wanted him to be. But maybe it's time to return him to his world."

 

"No. That's a really bad idea." Dust replied.

 

"Why not?" Nightmare asked, still grinning as he stood up and began walking towards the door as if he had already decided. "He has no use here."

 

"No!" Dust shouted as he ran after Nightmare. "That's not how you do things. Please, Nightmare let him stay!" He pleaded.

 

Nightmare kept walking, ignoring Dust's panic. "Oh? And why should I? He's not part of our group nor does he give us any benefit."

 

"You saved us! Why can't you do the same for him?!" Dust asked panickedly.

 

"Because you were actually helpless." Nightmare responded without a care about his actions. "You actually deserved to be saved. You didn't side with Ink or threaten the others lives."

 

Dust winced slightly.

"He didn't have a choice. Ink told him lies!" He argued.

 

"Oh, so you don't deny the other two?" Nightmare said grinning at Dust as he walked closer towards the living room where that copy was.

 

Dust's eye sockets widened.

"No, I don't agree with the other two!!" He shouted.

 

Nightmare grinned at him before reaching the living room where he could see the Horror copy sitting on the couch.

"Horror," he started with a large grin. Finally he'd get rid of this threat.

 

Horror looked up from what he'd been doing, a bit unsettled by the grin Nightmare was sporting.

 

"So, I've decided that you'll be returned to your AU." Nightmare said blankly, not feeling any guilt or remorse by his decision.

 

"Nightmare!" Dust shouted.

Horror flinched slightly. He really didn't want to go back to his AU but he'd been expecting it from the beginning.

 

Nightmare rolled his eye at Dust. "Seriously Dust. You saw it coming."

He sighed harshly, as if the next words are painful to say. "But, we won't let you starve there. So one of us, I don't care who, will bring you food every week. As long as you don't hurt us, kill us, or tell anyone about us. Are we clear?"

 

"Crystal clear." Horror replied, trembling slightly. He really hoped the dogs would stop using him as a punching bag...

 

Nightmare nodded and turned towards Dust, staring blankly. "You'll send him back with a bag full of food. Hey, he won't starve. That's what you wanted right?"

 

Dust stared up at Nightmare.

"Yeah, but-"

 

"But nothing Dust." Nightmare interrupted with a firm glare. "You'll do it and that's final."

 

"Why do you hate Horror so much?!" Dust asked angrily.

"What if something goes wrong and he'll starve?!"

Horror flinched slightly.

 

Nightmare rolled his eye at Dust. "Stop bringing your fears into this. Horror's death wasn't your fault as you make it is. And besides, if one of us can't then someone else can do it. How they do it is not my problem."

 

Dust looked up at Nightmare pleadingly.

"You can't just throw him out." He tried.

 

"Why can't I?" Nightmare said coldly, flicking his eyes over to the dirty copy. "He's not one of us."

 

Horror sighed. It was inevitable.

"It's okay..." He whispered, standing up. He didn't want them to fight because of him anymore.

Dust stared at Horror, not believing what the other was doing.

 

Nightmare nodded and began walking away. "It's decided then"

 

Horror hesitated slightly, not sure what he was supposed to do. He needed a portal to get to his AU.

 

Dust sighed when Nightmare left. He turned towards Horror with the look of guilt. "I'm sorry Horror. I couldn't convince him to let you stay."

 

Horror sighed.

"It's fine. I'm really happy that I've been able to stay this long." He replied with a small smile.

"All good things must come to an end, right?" He mumbled.

 

Dust frowned as he lead Horror towards the kitchen to grab some food.

"It doesn't have to!" he protested with tears in his eyes. "I'll just try to convince him harder!"

 

"It's okay..." Horror mumbled quietly, feeling something wet on his cheek bones.

 

Dust looked torn at Horror. He walked closer to him and wrapped his arms loosely around the other skeleton. His own tears falling.

"I'm sorry."

 

"It's okay. Not your fault." Horror murmured as he hugged him gently.

"You did your best." He added quietly.

 

"But it wasn't enough." Dust sniffed softly. After a moment he pulled away and wiped his tears. "We should pack you some food."

 

"Okay..." Horror agreed. He'd miss Dust the most. He'd always been so nice to him.

 

Dust grabbed a bag from the corner and began filling it with food of all kinds, hoping it'd be more than enough to last Horror a week.

 

"Thanks Dust. For everything." Horror mumbled quietly.

 

Dust nodded, sniffing sadly as he handed Horror the bag reluctantly. He didn't want Horror to leave. But he didn't have a choice. "I wish I could have done more."

 

"You've already done so much." Horror replied with a sad smile. He didn't want to say goodbye.

 

Dust smiled back before sighing and opening a portal to Horror's world. He wiped away more falling tears, giving Horror a small shaky smile.

"I'll see you later Horror." Dust said shakily. It wasn't a goodbye. It was a goodbye till next time.

 

Horror gripped the bag with food tighter, a few tears dripping down his face.

"See you soon." He replied before going through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! If you did please leave us a Kudos or even a comment to show us that you liked it! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror's been back in his AU for a few weeks. It was getting harder and harder to hide all the food from Snowdin's crazed inhibitants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horror - X  
> Horror's enemies, Nightmare - Skyler  
> Dust - Both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Horror walked through the forest uneasily, trying to get back home as fast as possible. He was holding a bag of food he had gotten from Dust.

He flinched when he heard a quiet rustling.

"Who's there...?" He asked quietly, sounding extremely nervous.

 

It was silent for a moment, the monsters waiting for their next move hidden in the trees. This was their one chance to get food. They couldn't risk anything. Though Sans was much weaker now than before. It would be easy.

 

Horror sighed in relief when he heard nothing anymore. Maybe it had just been the wind. He summoned a few bones around himself anyways.

 

Some monsters frowned at the sight of those bones but those were easily breakable. All they had to do was wait for the right moment where his guard was down.

 

Horror trudged onward, feeling uneasy. After a bit he relaxed slightly, thinking about his meeting with Dust. He was still sad that he had only been able to stay for three minutes.

 

The monsters followed him silently as he walked closer to his house. A few monsters were already waiting there to ambush him. This would be too easy.

 

Horror walked up to his house, digging in his pockets for the key.

 

At that moment, an axe was thrown at the skeleton just shyly missing him as it flew in front of him.

 

Horror yelped as he stumbled back, clutching the bag of food close. He drew his axe, looking around fearfully.

 

Dozens of starving monsters came out of the trees. Their weapons drawn and eyeing Horror with malice and feral hunger.

"Hello Sans." One purred as they waved their mace around. "We noticed you got some food lately these past few weeks."

"And you didn't share with us." another hissed with a scowl. "How rude."

 

Horror growled.

"It's mine, get lost." He replied, holding the bag protectively.

 

A dog monster laughed loudly. Its body was so mangled and distorted with the feral magic of this world it was not certain which dog monster it had used to be.

"Funny joke Sansy!" he laughed and waved his daggers around in his hands. "But don't you know that sharing is caring?"

 

Horror growled lowly, glaring at the dog monster. Dust had packed him some raspberries this time and like hell he was going to give it to them without a fight.

 

The monsters advanced closer with feral grins.

"Come on Sansy." a bunny monster purred. "Give us a bone."

"Or the food."

The other monsters cheered loudly in agreement.

 

Horror stepped back, wincing when he was pressed against his front door. He brandished his axe, growling lowly.

 

The lead monster grinned at him before snapping their fingers. At once long ranged attacks are thrown at him from knives to spears and even rocks. Wear him out first before dealing the actual attack.

 

Horror gasped and tried to shield himself with his axe and the bones he had summoned previously, the attacks chipping away his HP. He gasped wetly as he felt the hole in his skull widen.

 

Two monster charged at him with blunt objects to try and knock him out. Three other monsters threw rocks at him to make it easier for the others to grab the food.

 

Horror stepped in front of the food protectively, tears in his eye sockets. He did his best to defend himself but he didn't stand a chance.

 

A monster swung a bat towards Horror's leg to make him fall while another reached out to grab his arms.

 

Horror stumbled backwards into the door, grunting in pain as he was grabbed.

 

The monsters held Horror's arms on each side, immobilizing him.

The dog monster walked towards the bag and picked it up; smiling when he noticed how heavy it was. It had to be full of food.

 

"Stop! I need that!!" Horror shouted, struggling to free himself.

 

The monsters holding his arms kept their grip firm. He was not going to break free anytime soon.

"No you don't." The monster said with a smirk. "You already ate so much. It's time you give it to monsters who need it more."

 

Horror growled.

"You've never done anything for me, why would I help you?!" He hissed, stomping onto one of the monster's feet.

 

The monster screamed but kept their grip tight. Another monster growled and punched Horror in the face. "Stay still you bitch!"

"Never done anything?" the dog monster purred as he pulled out the food to count it. "Why... we've done a lot of things for you.

 

Horror grunted in pain as he was punched in the face, his vision going blurry.

 

The dog smiled as he distributed the food evenly. "You shouldn't hog all the food like a greedy person. We all didn't like that. Right?"

Everyone cheered and screamed in agreement.

 

Horror growled but didn't grace him with an answer.

 

The dog smirked maliciously down at him. "Let's show him how much we don't like greedy monsters. What do you say boys?"

Everyone cheered in agreement. Everyone looked feral as they eyed the skeleton with glowing eyes.

 

Horror winced. He was so dead...

"You got the food. Just let me go..." He tried to convince them.

 

"Oh yes, we do." The dog smiled and dropped the empty bag once the food had been distributed evenly. "But you need to learn that if you have extra food, you need to share it with others."

"Go nuts boys." the dog said while walking away with other monsters. "Don't kill him. Yet."

 

Horror shivered in fear. He closed his eye sockets tightly. He really wanted to be anywhere else than where he was.

 

The two monsters holding him chuckled and held him tighter as another monster walked towards them. The monster began punching and kicking Horror with their fists. The force was enough to hurt him but not enough to kill him. The harsh punches and kicks were enough to crack a few bone and cause a few bruises.

 

Horror grunted in pain, clenching his teeth tightly as he was punched repeatedly.

 

After a moment the monster paused when an idea came to him. He pulled away with a large sinister grin.

 

Horror felt tears collect in his eye sockets. He looked up weakly when the pain suddenly stopped. His whole body hurt already.

 

"Boys." the monster said gaining their attention. "How about we teach him how to swim?"

 

Horror tensed up, staring up at the other monster fearfully. He started thrashing, throwing kicks at the monsters holding him.

"No! You can't do that!!" He shouted panickedly, his eye lights small pinpricks.

 

The monster chuckled at his struggles. "Looks like he enjoys the idea. Maybe he'll learn not to keep food to himself when everyone is starving."

The two monsters holding Horror grinned and began walking towards the river.

"Where's your friends now bitch?" one monster holding him grinned.

"Yeah." another said. "They're not here to save you now."

 

Horror's eye lights guttered out in fear as they dragged him towards the river.

"Nonononononono!" He sobbed, digging his heels into the ground.

 

They didn't even pause or slow down despite Horror's thrashing. Once near the edge, they slowly swung him back and forth. The more they swung the closer he got to the river.

 

Horror was sobbing hysterically, clinging to the monster's arms. He screamed for help.

 

The monster looked at the other two and nodded.

They grinned and dropped Horror into the snow. They weren't planning on killing him. But they needed him to learn his lesson.

All three of them walks away from the sobbing skeleton without another word.

 

Horror broke down into hysterical sobs as he was dropped, his eye lights gone. He was trembling harshly, tears rolling down his cheek bones.

 

~~~

Horror shakily stood up. He had been crying for about half an hour. He was trembling harshly and slowly stumbled towards the point where he always met with Dust.

 

Ink opened a portal and jumped through, growling lowly. He knew he shouldn't have let Horror contact anyone. Now that skeleton had joined Nightmare's gang once more. Ink had to stop him before the dark Sanses got stronger.

 

Horror felt tears collect in his eye sockets again. Dust had gotten him food that day. It would take at least a week before he would show up again.

 

Ink spotted Horror and hid in the trees. He'd wait until Horror contacted the dark Sanses. It'd make this easier. If Horror was going to be a traitor, he'd at least be a useful one.

 

Horror pulled out his phone once he had arrived at the spot and called Dust.

 

Ink grinned and came out of the trees.

"Hello Horror." he said politely with a small fake smile.

 

Horror felt a shiver run through him as he looked over his shoulder at Ink. His smile looked fake and Horror really didn't want to be in his presence.

 

Ink tilted his skull slightly to the side, pretending he only saw the phone for the first time.

"Oh you were trying to call me? Don't worry, I'm already here to check up on you!" Ink said with a bright- fake- smile. "Though you haven't called in weeks. I was starting to worry you've been killed or something."

 

"Almost." Horror mumbled, taking a step back. He eyed Ink warily.

 

"Really? Is that why you were trying to call me?" Ink questioned before he grinned with red eye lights. "Or calling your gang mates?"

 

"Gang mates? What do you mean?" Horror asked, flinching when he saw the red eye lights.

 

"Oh you know," Ink said pulling out his brush. "The Dark Sanses. The ones who I specifically told you were bad. I guess it's just something wrong with the codes if my words aren't getting through to you."

 

Horror's eye sockets widened in fear.

"I don't have anything to do with them." He lied, pulling out his axe warily.

 

Ink chuckled lowly and rose a hand to open a portal. "Don't lie Horror. I know you've been meeting with the dark Sanses. For whatever reason I don't know. But I'm not going to have a traitor near the others."

With that, the portal opened with a dozen Sanses jumping through. All of them glaring hatefully at Horror.

 

"Fuck!" Horror cursed, trying to turn around and run. He was still dizzy and fell, his vision swimming.

 

Ink and a few others chuckled at his clumsiness.

"This will be easier than I thought." Ink said and pointed his brush at Horror, a signal for the others to attack.

 

The Sanses immediately summoned bones and blasters, all aimed at Horror before firing all at once.

 

Horror screamed as he was hit by various magic attacks. The hole in his skull cracked more, making him scream in agony. He shouted for help, sobbing harshly.

 

A few Sanses- the violent ones- grinned down at Horror as they ran in with bones and weapons drawn to deal a more physical attack.

 

Horror screamed for help, for Dust to save him.

"But nobody came."

He sobbed loudly as waves of pain washed over him.

 

G reached over and grabbed Horror's arm, squeezing hard until the bone snapped under his hand.

 

Horror sobbed, screaming for Killer weakly.

Noone came.

 

Razz kicked Horror's chest hard, breaking a few ribs under his steel toed boots.

 

Horror winced, trying to curl up on himself as he called for Cross.

No answer.

 

Fell stepped on Horror's leg, the whole femur snapping in half under his foot from the force.

 

Horror sobbed loudly.

"Nightmare!!!" He shouted, tears streaming down his face.

 

A few skeletons laughed at his scream.

"Did you really think he'll come and save you-!" Fell's voice was cut off when a black tendril wrapped tightly around his neck.

Nightmare stood dangerously in front of a portal, glaring at everyone with his tentacles flaring wildly. A few of them shot out to cover Horror protectively.

"Get. Lost." he growled lowly.

 

Horror sobbed quietly, curling in on himself tightly.

 

"Nightmare!" Ink yelled but before he could do anything Nightmare threw Fell at Ink before grabbing Horror and jumping through the portal.

He landed in the living room safely. He looked down at Horror and pulled out some full HP food- a chocolate bar- and a vial filled with grey liquid. He opened the vial and poured it onto the chocolate.

"Hush." Nightmare said softly at Horror as he watched the liquid being absorbed by the chocolate. "You're safe now. Here, eat this. It'll heal you and numb the pain."

 

Horror winced in pain, his eye lights hazy.

He shakily took the chocolate bar and took a hesitant bite of it, his vision blurry.

 

Nightmare sat down on the couch and gently pulled Horror into his lap. He took off Horror's top layer and grabbed the healing gel.

Nightmare used a few of his tentacles to apply the gel on Horror's body. One hand gently rubbing Horror's skull, the part that was uninjured.

 

Horror winced as he was touched, whimpering quietly. No more pain...

He looked up confusedly when he felt healing magic.

 

"Stop crying." Nightmare sighed softly as he tried to cover every wound and scar he could find.

"You're in the hideout." Nightmare explained softly. "I took you here. You'll probably have to hide out here for a few days-"

 

"Ple-please let me stay." Horror sobbed fearfully.

"They'll drown me. Please don't send me back." He pleaded.

 

Nightmare grabbed Horror's arm gently. "Calm down-"

 

"Please don't.. please don't send me back! I can't handle it. Everyone wants to kill me now." Horror sobbed, staring up at Nightmare pleadingly.

 

Nightmare looked at Horror uncertainly. Strange emotions began swirling inside of him. "Horror calm down. It's not-"

 

"Please. I'll do anything. Anything to stay away from my AU! Please. I won't bother you." Horror sobbed brokenly, his voice shaky.

 

Nightmare didn't respond for a moment before he sighed softly. Damn him.

He gently took Horror's chin and looked into his eyes. He used his thumb to wipe the tears away.

"Calm down." he said gently, his eyes soft and his voice soothing. "I won't let them hurt you again."

 

"Please let me stay." Horror pleaded, looking up at Nightmare with tears in his eye sockets.

 

Nightmare stared at Horror thoughtfully.

 

"You really want to stay?" he asked curiously. "Why? After how I treated you? Why here?"

 

"It's safe here." Horror mumbled quietly, wiping his eye sockets.

 

Nightmare stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"Look," he started, gently rubbing Horror's now healed skull. "-Yes, admittedly I hated you. To me, you're just a cheap replacement for someone dear to me. You and my Horror are not the same. There are so many small but major differences between the two of you. The sight of you only reminded me of what I had lost. And what Ink did. Creating another of mine and twisted it into his slave."

 

Horror leaned into the touch, looking up at Nightmare. He felt guilty.

 

"But..." Nightmare said painfully and took a breath. "It was my fault."

 

Horror looked up at him confusedly. What was Nightmare's fault?

 

"I didn't want to move on." Nightmare admitted. "I've lost so much. I don't want to lose more. But when I saw you, it hurt. Not because Ink turned you on his side. But because I didn't want to move on from MY Horror. It was my fault. Admittedly, you didn't deserve to be treated that way. I was just... mourning I guess. So I'm sorry."

 

"It's okay." Horror mumbled quietly, smiling slightly.

 

Nightmare looked down at Horror for a moment before letting out a soft surprised chuckle.

"But I want to make this right." he said. "This is not an easy decision Horror. So you have to choose carefully. Things will change."

"So... Horror? Would you like to join my little group?"

 

Horror nodded. He wanted that more than anything.

 

Nightmare smiled and gently rubbed Horror's cheek. "Come on. Let's clean you up." he said softly.

 

Horror leaned into the touch and nodded. He noticed that his clothes were almost completely destroyed.

 

Nightmare gently picked him up and began walking towards the bathroom to clean up. Maybe... maybe he could put this one in Horror's old room. He needed to start moving on.

 

Horror held onto Nightmare, not wanting to fall. He knew Nightmare wouldn't drop him but old habits die hard.

 

Nightmare opened the door and gently put Horror in the tub. He used his tentacles to grab a towel, a bath bomb, and soap.

"Please take off your clothes Horror." Nightmare said softly.

 

Horror stared at the faucet anxiously as he took off his clothes without any protests. The incident from today was still fresh in his mind, making him squeeze hid eye sockets shut in fear.

 

"Shh..." Nightmare hushed when he felt the fear from Horror. He walked closer and rubbed his skull. "You're safe. No one is going to hurt you. Not when I'm here."

 

Horror leaned into the touch and nodded slightly. Nightmare wouldn't let anything happen to him.

 

"I'll turn the tap on okay?" Nightmare warned softly. He remembered how Horror had a fear of water.

 

Horror nodded slightly, watching the tap warily.

 

Nightmare nodded and turned the tap on. The water was lukewarm, he was not sure what temperature Horror preferred.

He waited until the water was half full before turning the tap off and dropping a bath bomb inside. Purple sparkly bubbles began floating up from the water. They smelled like grapes.

 

Horror watched the water warily, relaxing when a bath bomb was thrown inside. He was tempted to eat the bubbles again. It smelled really good.

 

Nightmare chuckled when he saw that look on Horror's face.

"Don't Horror." he said playfully. "It'll taste terrible."

 

"I know. I tried it already." Horror replied, staring at the purple bubbles.

 

Nightmare chuckled amusedly as he covered a sponge with pinkish red soap. It smelled like raspberries. He'd heard that Horror liked raspberries.

"I should have seen that." Nightmare said and gently rubbed the sponge on Horror's ribs.

 

Horror smiled when he smelled raspberries.

He chuckled softly and nodded. He must've looked pretty funny.

 

Nightmare smiled and gently cleaned all the blood off of Horror.

 

Horror relaxed a bit.

 

Nightmare gently rubbed Horror's skull, covering it in soap and cleaning all the blood off. He was careful around the hole in his skull, making sure to clean the edges but not hurt Horror too much.

 

Horror flinched slightly, whimpering quietly when Nightmare cleaned the edges of his hole. It felt bigger...

 

Nightmare paused and examined the hole, one hand grabbing Horror's cheek gently to steady him.

"Well other than a few chips, Nightmare said after a moment. "- your skull is fine. Though we have to build up the bone strength there to make sure it's not that easy to chip off next time."

 

Horror nodded, staring down at the bubbles.

 

Nightmare smiled and finished up cleaning Horror. He grabbed the showerhead and pointed it at Horror.

"I'm gonna turn it on okay?" Nightmare warned.

 

Horror winced slightly but nodded. The showerhead wouldn't hurt him...

 

Nightmare nodded and turned on the water. A gentle spray showered on Horror's skull acting like rain. Nightmare began slowly washing away all the blood and soap off, at the same time draining the water.

 

Horror winced a bit when the water hit him but he relaxed quickly, focusing on Nightmare's presence.

 

"Shh..." Nightmare hushed gently as he carefully cleaned Horror. "Don't worry. No one will hurt you. Not when I'm here."

 

Horror was slightly surprised. Nightmare was being so nice to him. Was that how he treated his gang?

 

After a moment Nightmare finished up and turned off the water flow. He grabbed a towel and began drying Horror with it while using his tentacles.

 

Horror relaxed completely when the water was gone.

 

Nightmare used his tentacles to lift Horror out from the tub and placed him on the counter. He grabbed some clothes he'd laid out on the counter and handed them to Horror.

"Here," he said softly. "It used to belong to my Horror but... you can have it."

 

Horror let himself be moved.

His eye sockets widened at that information.

"A-are you sure?" He asked. He didn't want anyone to be hurt because of him.

 

Nightmare nodded and handed him the clothes. A large grey sweater and a pair of black sweatpants.

"You're a part of this group now." Nightmare said. "Besides, he's not coming back."

 

Horror nodded, looking sad when Nightmare said that.

He took the clothes, putting them on. They were a bit loose on him.

 

Nightmare chuckled when he saw that the clothes were a bit loose on Horror.

"Probably because Horror had built up some mass and size while with us." he concluded softly before rubbing Horror's skull gently. "Don't worry. We'll fix that."

 

Horror leaned into the touch with a small, happy hum.

 

Nightmare smiled slightly, but there was a small sad undertone to it. He hid it from Horror. But he couldn't deny that he had hoped this one could purr like Horror had. He guessed he'd just have to get used to this.

"You hungry?" he asked softly.

 

Horror looked up at Nightmare at the mention of food, his eye lights glowing brightly. He was a bit hungry.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly at the look. "I'm guessing you are. Preference?"

 

"I really like raspberries." Horror explained with a small smile.

 

"You can have them as a snack." Nightmare assures with a smile. "I meant a meal. What do you want for dinner?"

 

"Um... food?" Horror asked quietly.

 

Nightmare shook his skull slightly with a small chuckle. "Guess you aren't used to much variety."

He picked Horror up and began walking towards the kitchen. "How about some burgers and fries? How's that sound?"

 

Horror let himself be carried around without protest. He shrugged.

"Sounds good." He replied.

 

Nightmare smiled at Horror when they reached the kitchen. He gently placed Horror on the chair at the table before walking to the fridge to pull out some frozen burger meat. His tentacles pulled out some bread, cheese, and vegetables.

 

Horror smiled back slightly. He watched Nightmare as well as he could, having nothing better to do.

 

Nightmare heated up a pan with some oil and waited for the pan to be hot. He pulled out two burgers and placed them on the pan, watching as it began steaming and sizzling.

Nightmare pulled out four burger breads and cut them in halves, heating up another pan while spreading a bit of butter on the bread. He placed each bread on the heated pan, butter side down and waited for them to cook.

 

Horror watched attentively. Nightmare seemed to be really good at cooking.

 

Once the bread was done, Nightmare removed it from the pan and added the other two. At the same time he flipped the burger, letting the other side cook.

Nightmare pulled out the tomatoes, lettuce and cucumbers, washing them before cutting them to perfect slices. He kept an eye on the bread and burger meat.

 

Horror's eye sockets widened slightly. So much food...

 

Nightmare chuckled softly when he felt that same emotion he'd always gotten from Horror whenever he'd cooked.

"Give me a few minutes and you get to eat all of it." Nightmare promised as he removed the bread from the pan and flipped the burger.

 

"A-all of it?" Horror stammered, not believing what he was hearing.

 

Nightmare nodded and removed the cooked meat, placing the two burgers on the bread. He put two more on the hot pan while he topped the burger with vegetables and sauce.

"Of course." he said before shrugging slightly. "I might've been an asshole but now you're in my group. Meaning you're mine. My responsibility. Also means you get to eat as much as you want."

 

Horror's eye lights were glowing brightly as he smiled at Nightmare.

"Thank you." He replied quietly, happy that Nightmare had allowed him to join his group.

 

Nightmare shrugged and placed the two large cheese burgers in front of Horror as he kept watch on the other two.

"It's the least I can do after how I treated you before." he said softly.

 

Horror nodded and thanked Nightmare again, taking a big bite of the burger. It tasted heavenly, making him hum happily.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly at the look, turning towards the burgers.

"If you think that's good, I wonder what you'll look like when I bring out some bigger more filling foods?" he wondered to himself.

 

"Filling?" Horror asked, raising a brow ridge. What was a filling food? How could food be filling?

 

"Oh y'know, bigger foods." Nightmare said nonchalantly as he flipped a burger. "Things like rice and spaghetti. Pizza and chicken. The bigger foods that are much more satisfying to eat than a hastily made burger."

"In fact... I think I can make one of those gigantic burgers. Hmm..." Nightmare hummed to himself in thought.

 

"The-there's even bigger foods?" Horror asked, not believing what he was hearing. The stuff he had on his plate was already so much!!

 

"Sure there is." Nightmare said as he flipped the burgers. "There's pizza the size of that table. Burgers as big as a plate and as tall as you. Fries topped with chilli and meat, looking like a literal mountain. A tray full of spicy chicken wings."

 

Horror's eye sockets widened in shock. How in the world was there so much food? Who could eat something like that?! He looked a bit overwhelmed.

 

Nightmare turned to Horror before chuckling softly. He put the burger meat in the bun and topped it with the other ingredients.

"I didn't break you did I?" he chuckled softly.

 

"So much food..." Horror mumbled softly as he imagined it, sounding awed.

 

Nightmare smiled and shook his skull; walking over and putting two more burgers in front of Horror. "If you want I can steal some for you."

 

Horror looked up.

"I don't think I'd be able to eat that much. I'm used to eating just enough to have some magic to defend myself." He explained. He eyed the burgers. He didn't think he could eat all of them either but he didn't want them to go to waste. He took the first bite of his second burger.

 

Nightmare nodded. "It's okay. Anything you can't eat can be kept in the fridge. You can heat it up if you want to eat it again. Or the others will eat it. Don't worry."

 

Horror nodded slightly. Right. He shouldn't overeat himself anyways. He wondered if Dust knew that he was there.

 

Nightmare stretched for a bit with a small groan before walking away. "Take your time eating. I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

 

Horror nodded, taking another bite.

~~~

Horror yawned quietly as he finished putting away the food he hadn't eaten. He felt full and his eye sockets were heavy.

He slowly walked to the living room.

 

Nightmare was sitting on the couch with a book in hand, one leg crossed over the other. He was reading silently, his eye moving to read the words.

He looked up when he heard someone and saw Horror. "You finished?"

 

Horror nodded slightly, blinking sleepily. He was tired. He hadn't been sleeping much in his AU.

 

Nightmare noticed how tired Horror looked and put down his book. "Did you ever get a good night sleep?"

 

Horror nodded in response.

"Yeah. Last time I slept here." He replied, yawning quietly.

 

Nightmare hummed in thought before leaning back on the couch and uncrossing his legs. "Come here. I want to show you a trick."

 

Horror hummed in agreement and walked over to Nightmare, standing in front of him awkwardly. He didn't know what he was supposed to do.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly and used his tentacles to wrap loosely around Horror. He pulled the other close and laid him on his lap, his head resting on Nightmare's chest.

"It's odd," he said while rubbing Horror's back slowly, carefully and purposely. Occasionally rubbing his neck and the back of Horror's skull. "I learned this a while back. It helps my gang relax and fall asleep easily."

 

Horror let himself be moved easily, cuddling into Nightmare a bit with a small sigh. He leaned into the touches a bit. He was really comfortable for once.

 

"Shh..." Nightmare hushed lowly. "Just sleep. I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

 

Horror let out an appreciative hum, closing his eye sockets. Nightmare would make sure nothing would happen to him.

 

Nightmare smiled and continued his motions, trying to ease Horror to sleep. He gently massaged Horror's back and spine, looking for any knots that may cause him some discomfort and unease.

 

Horror relaxed slowly, doing that for the first time since going back to his AU. He sighed contently, slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

Nightmare stopped and wrapped his tentacles loosely around Horror in a warm hug. He closed his eye and slowly drifted off alongside Horror.

 

Horror cuddled into Nightmare unconsciously.

 

Nightmare was about to drift off when a portal opened in the living room.

Dust jumped through the portal, grumbling unhappily. His Soul has been beating rapidly all day with worry and anger towards Ink. He wiped away his tears. He had been so scared when he'd overheard Ink saying how Horror was a traitor. He'd been searching for his friend for so long. He hoped Horror was okay.

Nightmare looked at Dust before waving. "Hello Dust."

 

Dust gasped as he saw who was in Nightmare's arms.

Horror!

"You found him!" He exclaimed, feeling extremely relieved.

 

"Found him?" Nightmare smirked slightly as he gently rubbed Horror's skull. "I saved him. Inky and the others tried to dust him but I got there in time."

 

Dust's eye sockets widened in shock. Inky had hurt Horror?!

"Stars, is he okay?" He asked worriedly.

 

"He's sleeping peacefully isn't he?" Nightmare asked pointing towards a peaceful Horror sleeping on his chest. "Healed him. Gave him some food. Offered him a place in my gang."

 

Dust gasped quietly.

"You... You really offered...?" He asked, not believing what he was hearing. He shook his head slightly. It didn't matter why.

"Thanks." He whispered, hugging Nightmare as well as he could without disturbing Horror.

 

Nightmare smiled and used a tentacle to loosely hug Dust back, nuzzling the top of Dust's skull.

"It was my fault he was in that situation in the first place." Nightmare said softly. "I kicked him out."

 

Dust sighed.

"You saved him. You rightened your wrongs." He explained, relaxing slightly.

 

Nightmare shrugged slightly. "I guess. I was... a douche. To him and to you. I guess I was still missing the old Horror."

 

"I understand." Dust replied, a sad smile on his face. He hugged Nightmare and Horror gently.

 

Nightmare chuckled at Dust. "You want to join us?" he asked, gesturing to the sleeping skeleton.

 

Dust nodded. He climbed up onto the couch and hugged them both close, humming contently as he buried his face into Nightmare's shirt.

 

Nightmare wrapped his other arm around Dust, rubbing his back.

 

Dust smiled up at Nightmare. He yawned slightly and cuddled into him, closing his eye sockets.

 

Nightmare held Dust close until the other fell asleep before he joined him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! If you did please leave us a Kudos or even a comment to show us that you liked it! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
